Spike Loves Buffy!
by LeoStarDragon
Summary: This is the sitcom life of Spike, his girl Buffy, and her family and friends. Instead of chapters per se, it's episodes instead. Tune in to each episode to see what happens next.
1. Episode 0: Pilot

5

**_Title:_** **_"The Emma Summers Fan-Fiction Request: Number One: Scenario One: Spike Loves Buffy!"_**

**By:** (Mister) Leo Star Dragon 1.

**_Disclaimer:_** _"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" created by Joss Whedon. "Angel" created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" & "Angel" are trademarks owned and copyrighted by "20th Century Fox Television". This story and any to follow are not meant to be infringements on said copyright or trademark. It is meant to be purely entertainment for the loyal viewers of both series._

**_Dedicated:_** _To Emma's friend who made the story request. Also in memory of Emma's other friend, Rachel._

**The Story's Prologue:**

Poor Miss Willow Rosenberg! She had endured yet another day of being hassled because of her weight and her drab clothing. Well, she had had enough! Diets and exercise were not her aptitude. But science was. So she decided that she was going to learn some way, a quick-fix that she could afford, to make herself become a sexy girl like Buffy Anne Summers, Cordelia Chase, Harmony Kendall, Amy Madison, and a whole lot more. Ironically she detoured from science right into magic. After several semesters of experimentation, through trial and error. When she wasn't busy helping Buffy do her dirty work slaying monsters and such, Willow worked on her secret "Beauty Spell".

Now the time had come with the conditions being just right and all, for her to give it a chance. She had to be naked without anything on her she wasn't born with, for it to work. Not wanting to damage her home, in case of an explosion, she found a nice glen in the woods to do her spell in.

She crossed her fingers for good luck and then said, "Well, here goes!"

**The Story's Middle Section:**

When Willow came too, she was no longer naked and alone in the glen of the woods. She could tell, despite her dizziness, because her back felt like it was on a soft bed, and she could see a ceiling above her. She lay there long enough to let her dizziness subside. Once the view stopped spinning, she tested her muscles for movement ability. She could move! While still staring at the white ceiling, she began to use her hands to examine her body. She discovered that she was wearing clothing, but it didn't feel like what she was used to wearing. Plus, right away she could tell that she had lost some weight! Her breasts however, still seemed to be of a nice enough size. No big loss there, which was good.

Gingerly she sat up and found herself in a room, that seemed familiar to her and yet not, at the same time. It seemed to be her room in her house. But it wasn't the way she left it! She made her way to her bathroom mirror to see what she looked like now. She screamed because she didn't recognize herself! She looked so different! Yet in a still feminine and human way of course. Her scream startled her too because her voice was so different.

She tested her mouth and spoke a few words to hear her own voice speaking. The more she saw in the mirror and the more she heard, the more she was falling in love with herself! Odd, that she had never felt this way before.

She wondered if Xander Harris would be able to kiss this mouth. The more she fantasized about possible sex scenarios, the more she became aroused and the next thing she knew, she found herself masturbating for the first time in her life ever! Of course just as she climaxed, with her clothes all in disarray, wouldn't you know it, somebody was knocking on her door! Well, on the bright side, at least the person didn't just barge in to see her like this!

She quickly got her act together and went to wash her hands. The knocking had increased so she said, "Just a minute!" with her new sexy voice. With one last mirror check, she opened her door. Standing there was a brunet who had died his hair blond. He was in fighting shape she could tell. The hunky blond said to her, "Hey, Willow. Buffy and I were thinking about ordering a pizza. I'm here to ask what toppings you'd like on yours." She found herself not caring about food at the moment. Instead, she placed her hand on the man's shirt on his chest, and tugged on it until he came into the room.

Willow wasn't yet aware that her new form was full of mystical energy. Spike found himself being taken to her bed, but he didn't feel threatened. Not until after she tossed him onto it and then straddled him! Spike panicked knowing the love of his life, Buffy, could walk in at any second to see what was taking so long on a simple pizza toppings fact-finding mission! Because he panicked, his vampire face erupted against his will. Willow thought that she should have been scared by that surprise, yet at the same time, she had also expected it. Spike lifted his leg, and then like in Indian Leg Wrestling, he flipped her so that he was on top of her. Willow said, "The Missionary Position! You'd think a vampire would be scared of that because of the Christian origins!" Then she grinned at him mischievously as she unzipped his pants. Spike had to grab her hands and hold them down beside her!

Spike's "Little Nibblet", Miss Dawn Summers, came out of her room and as she passed the open door to Willow's room she had to peek in. When she saw that Spike was on top of Willow with his vamp face on she had to yell for help! So she did! She yelled, "Help! Spike's attacking Willow!"

Spike and Willow both turned to look at Dawn. Willow said, "Who's she? Well, invite her to join, 'Lover Boy'!" Spike was speechless as Dawn yelled again, "Help! Willow's gone crazy and is trying to do it to Spike!" Meanwhile, downstairs, Buffy and Xander had heard Dawn's yelling. The first time they looked at each other, with a "Huh? What was that?" expression. Then the second time, Buffy said, "That didn't sound the same on the second yell." That said the two friends scrambled up the stairs to go see what was going on for themselves.

They got there fast enough to see what Dawn was still seeing. A vamp-faced Spike on top of a grinning and aroused Willow. Spike's pants were unzipped too. Willow said, "Ah, two more! So its an orgy of sex then? Forget the pizza!" Buffy said, "Uh, what kind of sick prank is this?" Xander said, "Ha, ha! Very funny! Now break it up!" Dawn said, "I walked by and found them like this!" Spike said, "Hey, she started it! I swear she came onto me first!" Willow said, "Hey, no one's cum just yet! Well, I did when I masturbated five minutes ago. But not since we started to love wrestle!"

Buffy and Dawn said, "Ew!" Xander said, "You masturbate?" Spike said, "I thought I smelled something, but I didn't want to mention it." Buffy said, "Willow, you're my best friend. But you're under my boyfriend! Now get out from under him! I mean it!" Xander said, "Spike is your boyfriend now! So you're going from one vampire to another, huh?" Dawn said, "I don't think this is a good time to complain, Xander." Spike said, "I can't let her go, or she'll be humping me! She's a wild one, she is!"

Buffy said, "Willow. I'll count to three, and then I want you to leave him alone. You obviously did some magic and it backfired somehow!" Willow said, "Ah, Buffy! Buffy! You can be such a jealous little girl!" Then with those uttered words, there was a flash of light. When the people could see again, Buffy was quite shorter than usual. Her clothes were draped loose over her. She looked like a little girl playing dress up in her big sister's clothes. Buffy was now a little girl. Her little girl voice said, "Willow! How did you do this to me!" Dawn said, "Wow! I'm the big sister now! We should find you some clothes that fit!" She was going to take the tyke by the hand as Xander said, "No, Willow should say the magic words that make her older now!" Willow said, "Older? By how much? Like a little bit? Buffy you should be a little bit older!" There was another flash of light and when they could see again.

Buffy was just a little bit older! The clothes were still big on her body, but not as much as they had been! Not feeling so helpless in this preteen/teen size, she charged at the bed and tackled Spike to get him off of Willow! Spike said, "Hey!" Then he was on the floor by the bed, buried under two girls who were now wrestling for domination over him!

Dawn said, "Xander! Do something!" Xander said, "Okay! Okay!" Then he ran away. It took a moment, and Dawn felt helpless watching the catfight. By the time Xander walked back, he had a heavy, one-gallon, plastic mop bucket of cold water. He aimed for the writhing bodies and bailed the water at it. The three who got splashed all yelped at once and turned to look at him, feeling wet and indignant.

Whatever it was about the affects of the cold water on their body heat, it did the job. Buffy was back to her correct body age. Spike's face was human looking again. Willow said, "Why are you two on top of me?"

**The Story's Epilogue:**

Willow felt cold water splashing on her! However as she quickly sat up to protest, she found herself alone and naked in the glen of the woods, just as she had started. She wasn't wet. She was dry. She had been lying down on the grass, so had she dreamed it all? Feeling embarrassed and rather silly, she located her clothing and dressed herself. She gathered the so-called spell components in her bag and hoped no one had walked by and seen her.

Oh, but what if they had, and ignored her? Was that good or bad?

As she made her way home she vowed to be a good girl and not dabble with so-called "witchcraft magic" anymore. It would strictly be science for her from here on out! She would just have to endure the bullying and teasing, because after all, she had chosen to not exercise and to over eat. She was what she was, and so be it. She'd live with it.

_**The End!**_


	2. Episode 1: The Aftermath of Willow

4

_Title:_ **_"Spike Loves Buffy: Episode 1: The Aftermath of Willow"_**

**_By:_** Leo Star Dragon 1.

_**The Introduction:**_

"Hello, Fans! My name is 'Andrew' and I shall be your host for this story and welcome to the first post-pilot episode of the new sitcom 'Spike Loves Buffy!' If you will recall, in the pilot episode, 'Willow Rosenberg Version 1.0' caused quite a disturbance when she transferred her essence into the body of 'Willow Rosenberg Version 2.0'. In today's new episode, we shall see what the aftermath of that situation turned out to be!"

_**Fade In To The Scene:**_

Dawn said, "Xander! Do something!" Xander said, "Okay! Okay!" Then he ran away. It took a moment, and Dawn felt helpless watching the catfight. By the time Xander walked back, he had a heavy, one-gallon, plastic mop bucket of cold water. He aimed for the writhing bodies and bailed the water at it. The three who got splashed all yelped at once and turned to look at him, feeling wet and indignant.

Whatever it was about the affects of the cold water on their body heat, it did the job. Buffy was back to her correct body age. Spike's face was human looking again. Willow said, "Why are you two on top of me?"

Buffy, Spike, and Willow were all three feeling the chill from the cold water.

Buffy and Spike quickly got up and off of Willow and the floor. They both helped Willow get up before looking at Dawn and Xander. Buffy said, "Thanks for the help! But now the floor is wet and I'm not going to clean it, Xander!" Spike said, "Why did you douse us with a bucket of cold water!" Willow said, "Hey, I think I was just possessed by somebody!" The two girls went to one bathroom to clean up, while Spike went to another. Xander and Dawn looked at each other, then at the others and then shrugged. Xander went to get something to clean the floor with. Dawn ran to answer the telephone.

In the following order, Hank Summers, Janice Penshaw, Amy Madison, Rupert Giles, and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce all called to ask about what had happened. The gist of it was, they had all felt a disturbance in the Force as it were, and they had to call and learn about what happened.

Dawn handled the calls very well and wonder if the others might call too, like Angel, Cordelia, Anya, or Tara. The front doorbell rang and Dawn went to get it, and sure enough, Tara and Anya were both there, wondering if indeed something had happened. Dawn began to explain as best as she was able with what little information she knew when they all heard Buffy's loud voice say, "Okay, Willow. Now that we are all freshened up, would you mind telling me why you tried to seduced my boyfriend Spike!" Spike was happy because Buffy was actually using the term "boyfriend" to describe him, and in front of her family and friends! Finally! After all of that secrecy! It was about time! He had to try and not smile for Buffy's sake though. He wanted to appear to have the same look visible on Buffy's features. Was it working?

Willow stammered, because she wanted to know the answer to that question too! She got out, "That's a good question! I wish I had a good answer!" But saying it didn't seem to work for her this time, because no answers came to her mind at that very instant. By then the others were in the doorway, behind Spike and Buffy. Willow saw her lover and Xander's and perked up!

She said, "Tara! Anya! Boy howdy, am I ever so glad to see you two!" Anya hooked her arm through Xander's and then kissed him and rubbed his hair affectionately while Tara pardoned herself for passing by Buffy and Spike on her way to Willow's side. Dawn mentioned the incoming telephone calls quickly to Buffy. Buffy however, would not be so easily distracted.

Buffy said, "How could you! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Her eyes had tears in them ready to slide down her face. But the rest of her was the anger of jealousy restrained. Self-restrained. Arms across her bust, fists clinched. Eyes barely blinking if at all. Cheeks red. She said, "What if Mom had walked in on you two!" They all were startled when Joyce said, "What if I had walked in on what?" That prompted Willow to say, "Hey! I think I was possessed by somebody else!"

Then Buffy said, "Mom! Are you okay?" Joyce said, "Yes, for now. I took a pain killer for the headaches. What was it I almost walked in on, again?" Tara said, "Is there something that I should know?" Anya said, "I think Willow tried to rape Spike for a change." Spike didn't like what that implied and he said, "For a change? Well, I'll have you know, I didn't try to rape Willow before! I was trying to suck her blood! From her neck!" Anya said, "But if you didn't just drink but chose to sire her at that time, had you been successful, despite the microchip, that would have been like an act of reproduction, because that is how you make other vamps. So the term 'rape' could still be apt." Spike held up a finger to make a point. Joyce said, "Wait!

Let me understand something. Spike tried to sire Willow? I thought Willow was being accused of seducing Spike?"

The front doorbell rang again and it was ignored because every one present thought someone else would go get it. But when no one did, Dawn said, "I take it no one is expecting anyone? I'll go see who it is." That said Dawn scampered away and despite her leaving, it still looked and felt crowded in the bedroom. Dawn answered the door and saw someone who looked just like her! She startled at the sight too. Then Dawn realized it was a big mirror and she was looking at her own reflection. Embarrassed she said, "Uh, hi! We didn't order a mirror! Are you sure you have the right residential address?"

Somebody answered in Latin and before she could realize her plight she was drawn into the mirror! Now she was looking back at her foyer, from inside the magic mirror. Her nose pressed up tight against the glass, she pounded on it with her fists but it didn't break. Silly way to pound, but she wasn't thinking about safety around breaking glass in her panic. The sound of three guys laughing was heard. The three guys flipped the mirror over to reveal another shiny side. More Latin was spoken and the image of Dawn in the magic mirror, her eyes flashed red before stepping forward out of the magic mirror. The intruder Dawn closed the front door, and then she went to the kitchen to fetch something she wanted.

Back upstairs, everyone had started talking all at once! It got very quiet when Joyce said, "Everyone, be quiet please! You're giving me a headache!"

Everyone here loved Joyce, one way or another, so of course they shut up.

Joyce said, "Thank you. Let's please skip to the kiss and make up part now. I don't need any more stress today, thank you." They were all ashamed.

Joyce said, "I'm going to take another aspirin with water. Then I'm going to bed to sleep and I would like a quiet house for once, if it isn't too much to ask!" That said, she hugged and kissed everybody goodnight, before she went and got her pill and water, and climbed into her soft bed.

They were all quiet for awhile, not even moving. Then as love couples, hand in hand, they all tiptoed to the downstairs area and gathered in the living room.

Finally Buffy whispered, "Willow! Let's say that you were possessed. Any ideas?" Before Willow could speak, Anya whispered, "Oh, it was a simple alternate reality crossover into ours. Another girl named Willow Rosenberg cast a spell to improve her life. What it did was to take her soul and place it in your body, but without evicting your native soul first in order to have access to your memories. If had lasted much longer, the two souls would have merged here, while her original body would be soulless in her native dimension." Beaming with pride, Xander then whispered, "Now see! She just saved us hours of research!" Then he gave her a kiss for a reward.

Then Buffy's sister sense tingled and she whispered, "Where's Dawn?" As if on cue, they all heard a feminine belch emanate from the kitchen. Curious as a group, they quietly walked into the kitchen. They were all amazed to see a very bloated Dawn, sitting on the breakfast table, patting her belly. Looking around, it seemed as if she must have consumed every edible to be found, judging by the various empty food containers! The kitchen was a mess!

_**Fade Away From The Scene!**_

Host Andrew said, "Hello, again! Well, wasn't that interesting? I wonder what's bothering Joyce Summers so much. Spike was overjoyed when Buffy declared his boyfriend status for the first time in front of so many witnesses! But of course he felt like he dare not show it. How could so many people sense what had happened to Willow? Did Anya know that her counterpart or doppelganger from that alternate reality have something to do with that Willow's Spellcasting? Dawn! Poor Dawn! What happened to her? Plus, who were those three guys with the magic mirror!"

He also said, "You enjoyed the pilot, also known as 'Episode 0'. Just now you enjoyed 'Episode 1'. Now to enjoy 'Episode 2' please tune in again this same time next week. I'm your host, 'Andrew'. I bid you goodnight!"


End file.
